


Slipping Away

by favoredReign



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, i prob am tagging this wrong its fine, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoredReign/pseuds/favoredReign
Summary: The mission went wrong.





	Slipping Away

“Lance? Shiro? Anyone?” Keith’s voice was hoarse, weak, “Where- where are you guys?” Keith dragged himself into a standing position, leaning heavily on the walls and struggling through the hall of the Galra ship. He didn’t make it far before collapsing back onto the ground.

The mission wasn’t supposed to go this way. He didn’t know how, but the Galra knew they were coming. Keith had gotten overwhelmed, unable to finish them off unscathed.

“Keith?” That was Lance’s voice. Keith couldn’t make himself get up and run to it. He couldn’t even try to stand anymore. “Keith, where are you? Say something, please!” Why did Lance sound so desperate?

Keith tried to call out, but he couldn’t anymore. All he could do was lay where he had fallen. Is this what dying felt like?

“Keith!” Lance was suddenly in front of him. It seemed sudden. It was getting hard to tell. “No, no, Keith. Wake up, stay with me! You’re going to be okay!”

Keith found the strength to take Lance’s hand, pulling the blue paladin weakly to him. Lance let himself be pulled down and sat there, holding Keith close to him.

“Keith, please don’t go. The team needs you… I- I need you.” Keith vaguely registered the wavering in Lance’s voice and the drops of wet on his face. Lance was crying. He made Lance cry.

Keith tried to shake his head, tried to say sorry, tried to say anything. “Don’t,” he managed, his voice barely even a whisper, “don’t leave me.” That was all he could get out before a coughing fit left him more tired than ever and stained the front of his armor with blood.

“Don’t worry,” Lance pulled him closer, “I’m not going anywhere. I- I’d never leave you.” Lance’s hand was in his hair, running through it softly.

Keith’s vision was getting dim. It felt like he was going to sleep. Maybe he was.

“Keith!” Lance cried, shaking him lightly. It didn’t do anything. “Keith, please, no. You can’t do this, you can’t. I need you, I need you here with me.” Lance’s head dropped, and Keith was barely able to make out his next words, “You can’t leave. I haven’t gotten to say I love you yet.”

Keith wasn’t able to find the strength to say ‘I love you, too’ before his vision went dark, and his consciousness slipped away.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I've killed anyone. Yell at me, go ahead. I probably deserve it. Not sorry, though.  
> Requests or anything else? Hmu on insta @favoredReign id love to hear from y'all <3


End file.
